Blue Jumpers and Shortbread
by adamwhatareyouevendoing
Summary: Malcolm prepares to meet Colin's family for the first time. Set after 'Happy Days' but works as a standalone. (Colin/Malcolm)


**A/N: Written by Katrina :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you nearly ready?" Colin calls up the stairs. He'd said they'd be round at Rachel's for 5 o'clock; although his sister won't mind if they're a bit late, Colin knows Malcolm won't want to inconvenience her. He probably hasn't realised what time it is.<p>

"Almost!" comes the muffled reply, sounding like Malcolm has his head buried in the wardrobe again.

"What are you doing now?" he wonders exasperatedly. He could have sworn Malcolm was already dressed when he'd headed downstairs a few minutes ago to grab some supplies from the kitchen. Now he, the wine, and the presents are waiting in the hallway.

"I just thought I'd try another jumper, the other one was a bit dark," Malcolm responds distractedly.

Colin smiles, amused. "They won't mind what jumper you're wearing, you know," he tells him reassuringly.

"I do know that, but I still want to make a good impression."

Colin detects the slight note of apprehension in Malcolm's voice, even with a floor separating them.

"You will," he smiles, warmth seeping into his words. "Malcolm, you're the friendliest, most polite person I know - how could they not like you?"

Malcolm has to laugh at that, appearing on the landing and smiling down at Colin.

"Flatterer," he murmurs, although there's still a hint of nervousness in his eyes as he descends the stairs.

Colin reaches forward to straighten his shirt collar. "You're right, that jumper is better," he concedes. The blue suits him.

"You're only saying that because you bought it for me," Malcolm responds cheekily.

"Maybe I am," he jokes. "Clearly I have good taste."

They share a smile.

"Seriously though, you've nothing to worry about, I promise," Colin says. "You're wonderful, my family are wonderful: you'll get on perfectly. And besides, they've heard all about you already from me, they just want to put a face to the name."

Malcolm looks slightly more appeased. He's pleased that Colin has talked to his family about him. "You mean it." It comes out as more of a quiet statement than a question, but Colin answers anyway.

"I do. They know I love you, they just want to get to know you and welcome you to the family."

That does it. Malcolm beams at him - the smile that makes his cheeks crinkle and his eyes light up. Colin never tires of seeing him smile.

"Well then, how can I deny them that?" Malcolm tries for smooth, but he can't help sounding slightly overcome. After all, Colin is giving him the opportunity to become part of his family, properly; this is a serious stage in any relationship and Malcolm is humbled.

The look in Colin's eyes shows understanding; he's probably a bit nervous too, though he's masking it to make Malcolm feel more comfortable.

In lieu of an answer, Colin simply presses a kiss into Malcolm's hair. "Come on, we'd better make a move, it's nearly half 4."

Malcolm looks momentarily startled: he hadn't realised how late it was. "Sorry," he murmurs sheepishly, but Colin just smiles.

"Plenty of time, don't worry. You're worth the wait." Malcolm cuffs him lightly on the shoulder, secretly flattered.

As Malcolm shrugs into his coat, ready to leave, Colin picks up the bag containing the food and gifts. "Let's just hope we got that shortbread recipe right," he laughs, referring to their escapades in the kitchen yesterday: rather a lot of guesswork had been involved, and more flour had ended up on them than in the biscuits. "I'm not sure they'll thank us for ruining Christmas!"

"Ah yes, the famous Wells-family shortbread recipe, that _you_ should know!" Malcolm points out. "Who grew up making it with his grandmother?" he punctuates the rhetorical question with a raised eyebrow.

"Throwing me to the wolves already, huh? What sort of partner are you?" Colin jokes.

"Only the very best kind," Malcolm grins, knowing that Colin won't even try to argue that point. After everything he's just said, he wouldn't have a leg to stand on. "Although perhaps it's _you_ who should be worried after all, not me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review if you enjoyed reading x**


End file.
